inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Switched Personalities Chapter 6
---- Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven GO nor the characters in this story. ---- Chapter 6: SERIOUSLY?! IS THIS FOR REAL?! ---- (Normal Point of View) "My name is Fei Rune." The green haired boy said as a silence covered the whole area. Shindou stopped banging his head to a tree, Kirino and Sangoku stopped laughing too much, Shinsuke finally survived Tsurugi's Death Hugs because Tsurugi took the time to be silent and everyone was listening. "Fei Rune? What brings you here?" Hayami asked in a serious way. "Hayami Tsurumasa am I correct? Believe it or not, you just switched personalities, just like all of you people around here, you ALL switched personalities." Fei added. Shinsuke just grumbled at the corner. "Shinsuke?" Fei asked. "Your taking Tenma away from me! Your gonna be his bestfriend than me!" Shinsuke said depressingly. "Is that why you seemed angry at me...? Don't worry, I wouldn't want to ruin your friendship!" Fei said with a happy face. "Really? THEN BRING BACK TENMA SINCE I CANNOT HANDLE TSURUGI'S DEATH HUGS!" Shinsuke pleaded as Tsurugi kept on hugging him. "SHINSUKE! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Tsurugi whined. "TENMA-KUN!" Yukimura shouted as he ran towards Tenma. "Oh you've got to be kidding me! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Tenma said as he tried Yukimura from himself but failed. "Tsk... no choice! SPIRAL DRAW!" Tenma said as Yukimura felt dizzy and fell to the ground. "Now you know what I feel..." Shinsuke said to Tenma. Hamano then interrupted the weird happenings, "Wait a minute... YOU KNOW?! Then how do we reverse it because I cannot SURVIVE seeing Hayami positive!" "You'd rather want me to be THAT?" Hayami said as he pointed at a very negative Shindou. "Yes, because that's who you are and that's my friend's REAL personality. Your real personality." Hamano said with a determined answer and turned around to face Fei, "How do we reverse this?" "It's simple actually. Make some of them laugh and some of them angry. They'll return to normal." Fei said to which everyone just looked at each other. ... ... ... "SO THAT WAS THE WAY TO REVERSE EVERYONE BACK TO NORMAL?! IT WAS THAT SIMPLE?!" Amagi said as he facepalmed himself. "No, for them to regain their old personalities, they must FEEL their old personality, that is why we need them to laugh and to make them angry." Fei elaborated. Amagi, Kuramada, Hamano, Shinsuke, the four people who were still sane thought it over... "One thing that will make them 'FEEL' their old personalities...?" Shinsuke repeated as they were thinking in a very hard way. "Arrghhh!" Amagi suddenly bursted in anger to which everyone suddenly backed away from him. "Umm... what is it...?" Shinsuke asked, while taking some steps backward. "I hate to say this, but the only way I can think is finding Aoyama and making everyone watch those recorded videos." Amagi said in defeat. "Wait a minute... I CAN'T BELIEVE WE HAVEN'T TRIED MAKING THEM WATCH IT!" Shinsuke said as he facepalmed himself. "That's because I don't care to watch." Tenma said. "That's because you don't let me watch it!" Tsurugi said with a moan. "That's because I thought you guys wouldn't POST IT! LIARS!" Kurama said in fuming anger, but not enough to make him go back to normal. "I know right...? I guess it's the only way." Amagi said as he facepalmed himself too. "Really...?" Someone then came from the bushes and started walking towards everyone... it was Aoyama. "AOYAMA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Amagi yelled at the little brown haired boy. "Just doing some stuff, anyways, you said that my recorded videos might make them return back to normal right...? Fine, I'll do it." Aoyama said with a mischievous smile. "That smile, don't tell me you're planning something!" Amagi said to which Aoyama just happily smiled again. "Oh let's just say... YOU HAVE TO DANCE...!" "ME?!" Amagi said in annoyance. "Yes, you and YOU ONLY!" Aoyama said with laugh. "Sometimes I wonder if you SWITCHED personalities!" Amagi said with a grumble... ... ... ... ... "OH DON'T TELL ME!" Amagi said as he facepalmed himself again and again. Hamano then turned around and tried asking Fei, "Just wondering, has Aoyama switched personalities...?" "Yes, it seems so." Fei nodded. "Then... WITH WHO?" Hamano wondered. "Ehemmmmmm! Let's get back shall we, AMAGI, do a solo 'BELLY' dance... NOW!" Aoyama laughed maniacally as he took his video camera and started taping. Amagi argued, "This is embarrassing! There is no way I'll do this!" "Please Amagi! This is for the sake of Raimon!" Hamano pleaded. "EVERYONE OWES ME BIG TIME!" Amagi shouted as he started dancing... a 'BELLY DANCE!' ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Everyone chuckled afterwards and laughed so much that they couldn't breathe! "THAT WAS AWFUL! BWAHHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!" Kirino laughed while 'ROLLING ON THE FLOOR' but... KARIYA WAS ALSO LAUGHING AND ROLLING ON THE FLOOR! BOTH PERSONS WERE SIMULATENOUSLY ROLLING! "BWAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAA!" "AMAGI! OH MY AMAGI!" Nishiki said while also laughing. "AMAGI-SENPAI! BWAHAHAHAWHAHAHHAAA! THAT WAS BELLY DANCING?!" Both Hikaru and Tenma said simultaneously, both laughing. "OHHH! AMAGI-SENPAI HAS A BIG BELLY!" Tsurugi said to which everyone practically even laughed MORE. "AMAGI –SENPAI?! HOW DO YOU FIT THAT BIG BELLY WITH YOUR UNIFORM!" Kurama said as he was rolling on the floor again. "FORGET THAT! HOW WAS HE ABLE TO BELLY DANCE WITH THAT KIND OF BELLY!" Kirino said while STILL laughing and rolling on the floor. Taiyou also started laughing but halfway, he was suddenly silent. Everyone else of course laughed around and it was a large commotion that Amagi was angry... REALLY ANGRY. "AOYAMA!" Amagi said as he suddenly started running towards Aoyama and looked like he was gonna stampede him. Then as Amagi started running, Aoyama swiftly kicked Amagi at his 'private part'. "Well then! THANK YOU FOR THE VIDEO! Now if you excuse me..." Aoyama said as he started slowly walking away. "WAIT! You said that you'll make everyone watch the videos!" Hamano interrupted. "Oh that, you can keep this." Aoyama then threw two video tapes. "Other than that, I think you guys don't need to show the videos anymore, cause look at them, almost half of them are back to normal!" "Ahhhhhh... GOOD POINT!" Hamano said then he forgot one thing... "WAIT AOYAMA! YOUR NOT BACK TO NORMAL YET!" Hamano said way too late... and Aoyama was already gone. "Oh no... this is not good." Hamano said as he facepalmed himself. Kurumada then faced Fei, "So does that mean that half of them are back to normal?" "Yes, half of them, mainly Tenma, Hikaru, Kariya, Nishiki and Taiyou are back to normal." Fei added. "WHAT?! Hayami and Shindou aren't back to normal?" Hamano said worriedly. "Sadly, they haven't. Shindou is a bit pessimistic in his real personality, and when he got switched with Hayami, his personality became 100% negative. Making them laugh won't bring them back, that's the same for Kirino, Yukimura and the other who are serious like Tsurugi and Kurama also." Fei added again. "Thank god I'm back to normal..." Taiyou murmured. Tenma looked at Taiyou. "Uhhh... Are you okay Taiyou-" "No... don't ask Tenma-kun... Yukimura's personality is SCARY... He's... he's... obsessed with Fubuki Shirou... and when we switched...I BECAME OBSESSED WITH FUBUKI SHIROU! ALL I CAN THINK OF IS HIM!" Taiyou said as he huddled into a corner. "Actually I was wondering... WHY is this happening? WHAT caused this?" Kurumada asked. Fei let out a sigh, "Well... this was caused by-" "Kurama, are you here?" Two persons them came in front of the whole group... "Mi...Minamisawa...?!" Kurumada said in shock, why you ask? Minamisawa's hair was different, and he looked serious... AND HE WAS NOT FLIPPING HIS HAIR! Instead... IT WAS ICHINO WHO WAS FLIPPING HIS HAIR! "What? Is there anything wrong with flipping my hair?" Ichino asked in a sadistic manner. "Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Kurumada said as he facepalmed himself. "At least I'm happy and confident about myself!" Ichino said as he FLIPPED his hair again. "Apparently that isn't the only thing to be shocked..." Shinsuke said as he pulled Kurumada and pointed at a TEDDY BEAR... "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAH AHAHA!" The teddy bear said rapidly, while it had bolts unscrewed and was rapidly looking like it was hacked or something. "Anyways, continuing what I said, this is all caused by this bear, Wandaba. His wirings hay wired and is now out of control, and his Mixi Max gun instead also affects personalities, and switches personalities instead of adding them." Fei elaborated. "BAWAWHAHWAHWHAHWHAWAHAAA!" Wandaba said again as he pointed his Mixi Max gun... AT AMAGI AND SHINSUKE! "BWAHAHWHAHWHAWHAHWA!" Wandaba said again the Mixi Max activiated and in horror, everyone was in shock as two light rays attacked Amagi and Shinsuke... "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Both screamed and both afterwards...SWITCHED PERSONALITIES! "Shi... SHINSUKE?!" Tenma said in horror while seeing his friend turned to something else. Everyone then turned around at the teddy bear. "Well if there's one thing to do, that's to stop this BEAR!" Nishiki said to which the others nodded, both those who switched personalities and who haven't switched. "BWAWHAHWHAH! I AM NOT A BEAR!" Wandaba shrieked as he aimed his gun again randomly again and suddenly gushed out light rays again, while the others avoided it... "Everyone let's do this!" Tenma said, luckily, he was back to his real personality and now positioned himself along with Hikaru, Kariya and Nishiki. "Kariya! NOW!" Tenma shouted as Kariya then trapped Wandaba with 'HUNTER'S NET!' "LET'S SHOOT! MACH WIND!" "EXTEND ZONE!" "BUSHIN RENZAN!" "BOUNCER RABBIT!" And they did successfully stop the bear... Tenma then let out a sigh, "Finally, we caught him-" "BWAWAHWAHWAHWAHAAAA!" The bear rapidly shouted again as he stood up again, he miraculously SURVIVED the shoots! "OH YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Tenma said with a facepalm. "I'll stop the bear!" Tsurugi shouted but then the bear kicked Tsurugi at the 'private part' "Ugghhh...! YOU BASTARD BEAR!" Tsurugi yelled as he moaned in anguish. "Well, at least that made Tsurugi return to normal since he's angry!" Kariya laughed a bit. "Instead of being idly there, USE HUNTER'S NET YOU BASTARD!" Tsurugi shouted. "Yeah, fine! HUNTER'S NET!" Kariya shouted as he used the net and practically trapped the bear. "BWAHWHAHWAHWHHHWAAAA!" The bear maniacally laughed and everyone's hair raised in horror as the bear started to raise the two guns and shot two rays... AT KARIYA AND TSURUGI! *ZAAAAAAAAAAAAP!* "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAH!" "Ughhh..." Kariya said as he shook his head and let go of the net, which made the bear escape. "Oh no... the BEAR ESCAPED!" Hayami shrieked and got scared, which probably made him scared and return back to normal. "HAYAMI! YOUR BACK TO NORMAL!" Hamano said as he hugged Hayami tightly. "Hamano-kun! Don't leave me!" Hayami said as he clutched tightly at Hamano more. "BWAWAHAHAHWAAAA!" The bear laughed while running away, but he shot another two rays... AT HAMANO AND HAYAMI! *ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!* "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" "Ha...Hamano-kun! Are you okay! I thought we were done for and killed!" Hayami said as he clutched onto Hamano. "WAAAAAAAH! HAYAMI-KUN! HUG ME!" Hamano said as he hugged Hayami more tightly in a scared manner. "Wait a minute, look! Hayami is STILL negative yet Hamano is ALSO negative, they didn't switch personalities... but... What is this?" Tenma asked. "Oh no... Wandaba changed the gun... he set it to adding personalities!" Fei said in terror. "Normally, when a person that switched personalities, it means that when one person returns back to normal... the other would too... and considering that half of the people here aren't back to normal... that means that Wandaba NEVER made the gun in 'switching' mode... IT'S IN ADDING MODE! He must have gathered both aura's and added it to each other!" "Oh no that means..." Hikaru said then everyone started backing away from Tsurugi and Kariya. "Hey, why is everyone backing away...?" Kariya asked, then when he turned around... Tsurugi was there... LOOKING LIKE THE MOST SCARIEST PERSON AROUND THE WHOLE WORLD. "Oh no...! THIS ISN'T GOOD AT ALL!" Hayami said when he learned that Hamano gained his personality and he suddenly detached from him. "This means WE HAVE two people who have Kariya's personality, and I have TWO people who have the same personality as mine!" Hayami shrieked again and again as he ran around in circles. "I don't UNDERSTAND A THING!" Nishiki said as he facepalmed himself. "Wandaba gathered Kariya's aura which is his personality and ADDED it to Tsurugi! It's the same with you too! Wandaba took both you and Sangoku's aura and added it both in the opposite way, that's why awhile ago you have his personality" Fei explained but Nishiki felt like he didn't understood a thing again. "Okay, in an easier way to explain, ADDING personality is kinda like a branch of switching personalities, in which instead of switching, it's adding personality, but since if you do adding of personalities between two persons, it's considered switching of personalities!" Fei explained again to which Nishiki moaned, "NO MORE EXPLANATION! JUST AS LONG AS IT'S CALLED SWITCHING OF PERSONALITIES I'M FINE WITH THAT TERM!" "Oh no THIS! Oh no THAT! THAT'S IT! I HAVE ENOUGH!" Tenma said in frustration and asked everyone to come near. "Let's START OPERATION CAPTURE THAT CRAZY BEAR!" ---- End of Chapter 6 ---- WOOHOOOOO! READ AND REVIEW! FAV IT AND FOLLOW TO KNOW HOW THEY'LL STOP THE TEDDY BEAR OF DESTRUCTION! XD And yes, some are cured, some aren't :P If you guys didn't understand Fei's explanation, it's okay, it's meant to be complicated XD And yes, it means that instead of switching... it was actually adding of personalities! XD But adding of personalities is a branch of switching personalities... blah... blah... it's complicated to explain XD ---- *Fanfiction link: Chapter 6 on Fanfiction.net *Story by: ---- Category:Fanfictions Category:Humor Category:Mystery